Bloodshed
by Passionworks
Summary: Gift for Nikkel and TrueThinker. Fifty words, fifty sentences, describing the bloody relationship between the Phoenix and the Dragon. Rated for graphic violence, imagery, and mature sexual content.


Bloodshed

By: Passionworks

**Author's Note: Though I myself am not a member of LJ, I decided to utilize my first-amendment rights and make my own 50-sentence challenge. I chose each word by randomly flipping to pages in the dictionary and pointing out individual ones. These are written alphabetically and revolve around each letter of the alphabet, excluding 'X,' for there are too few words to use.**

**This is completely inspired from the LJ One Sentence Community. I give them full credit for the idea. I am not benefiting from this in any way despite the pleasure of a challenge. This set of words is mine and can be freely used with my permission. If allowed, please refer back to LJ, along with me: for I do not want to get involved with such disputes that go along with a failure to comply.**

**Not all of these sentences focus on the same subject. They are Azulacentric, Ozaicentric, or Ozula. Plus, some of my sentences are meant to be ironic misnomers. This is purposely and intentionally done.**

**I would like to dedicate this one to my friends TrueThinker and Nikkel, for all the help they have given me. You guys are the greatest! I would certainly love to see the both of you give this one a try.**

**

* * *

**

Definitions from the Webster's New World Dictionary 2003 Edition

Alacrity: Eager willingness, often with a quick, lively action.

Aneurysm: A sac formed by an enlargement in a weakened wall of an artery, a vein, or the heart.

Blush: To become red in the face, as from embarrassment; to be ashamed, usually _at_ or _for_; to become rosy.

Breeding: The producing of young; good upbringing; the producing of plants and animals for improving the stock.

Composure: Calmness; self-possession.

Countenance: Facial expression; the face; approval, support.

Derail: To run off the rails, as a train.

Disrobe: To undress.

Epitaph: An inscription on a tomb, etc., in memory of a dead person.

Erode: To wear away; to form by wearing away gradually.

Fastidious: Not easy to please; daintily refined, oversensitive.

Forcible: Done by force; having force.

Gild: To coat with gold leaf or a gold color; to make seem more attractive or valuable than it is.

Groin: The fold where the abdomen joins either thigh; the sharp, curved edge at the junction of two vaults.

Hopscotch: A children's game in which a player hops from section to section of a figure drawn on the ground.

Hygiene: The science of maintaining health; cleanliness.

Incense: Any substance burned to produce a pleasant odor; the odor produced from this.

Intermarry: To become connected by marriage- said of different clans, races, etc.; to marry- said of closely related persons.

Janitor: One who takes care of a building, doing routine repairs, etc.

Jugular: Of the neck or throat.

Kennel: A place where dogs are bred or kept.

Kinship: Family relationship; close connection.

Lavender: A fragrant European plant of the mint family with spikes of pale-purplish flowers; its dried flowers and leaves, used to perfume clothes, etc., a pale purple.

Literate: Able to read and write; well educated.

Meretricious: Attractive in a flashy way; superficially plausible, specious.

Miscreant: Villainous; a criminal, villain.

Nepotism: Favoritism shown to relatives, esp. in providing jobs.

Newborn: Recently born, reborn.

Orotund: Resonant- said of the voice; bombastic or pompous.

Oxygen: A colorless, odorless, gaseous chemical element: it is essential to life processes and to combustion.

Peignoir: A woman's full loose dressing gown.

Poker: A card game in which the players bet on the value of their hands; a rod, usually of iron, for stirring a fire.

Qualm: A sudden brief feeling of sickness, faintness, etc.; a doubt, misgiving; a twinge of conscience.

Quasar: A distant celestial object that emits immense quantities of light and radio waves.

Reptile: A cold-blooded vertebrate covered as with scales, as a snake, lizard, turtle, or dinosaur.

Ruby: A clear, deep-red precious stone; a variety of corundum; deep-red.

Solemnity: Solemn ceremony, ritual, etc.; seriousness, gravity.

Subjugate: To bring under control; conquer.

Teethe: To grow teeth; cut one's teeth.

Tipple: To drink (alcoholic liquor) habitually.

Uninhibited: Without inhibition, esp. free of the usual social or psychological restraint on one's behavior.

Uterus: A hollow organ of female mammals in which the embryo and fetus are developed; womb.

Vex: To disturb, annoy, esp. in a petty way; to distress, afflict.

Vixen: A female fox; a shrewish or malicious woman.

Waspish: Bad tempered; snappish.

Whirligig: A child's toy that whirls or spins, as a pinwheel.

Yelp: To utter a short, sharp cry, as a dog does; a short, sharp cry or bark.

Yesteryear: Last year; (in) past years.

Zaftig: Having a full shapely figure: said of a woman.

Zephyr: A breeze.

* * *

LJ Community Challenge

_1) Alacrity_

The day would soon be bestowed upon her; the day she would light the flames of a cold blue over her nation.

_2) Aneurysm_

Ozai prided himself over strength, so it came as a complete surprise when his heart failed him first.

_3) Blush_

Alone in her own little cell, the former princess of the Fire Nation is free to display her shame.

_4) Breeding_

Azula is the product of the royal bloodline, a deep crimson liquid that spills upon the concrete of fire and ash.

_5) Composure_

Ursa's reflection in the mirror shattered the solidified structure and brought the princess to her knees.

_6) Countenance_

Even the face of pristine beauty has a few flaws, for underneath all the folds and crevices, a desperate child cries in vain.

_7) Derail_

The throne, the honor, the title slipped from her fingers like the hair that ripped from her scalp.

_8) Disrobe_

Ozai shed his daughter's robe, only to reveal cuts and bruises; the wounds she so desperately tried to hide from the world.

_9) Epitaph_

History is not always kind to its subjects: a crackled, antiquated piece of rubble marks the end of the fowl that never rose from the ashes of his flame.

_10) Erode_

Footprints in the sand find themselves being swallowed by the roaring drink, childhood a distant memory.

_11) Fastidious_

No matter how many times Azula ripped the tangles from each tress of hair, she would never please him, for her own perfections were merely overrated words of self-approval.

_12) Forcible_

Because not even a Dragon or a Phoenix could stop gravity; it just keeps pushing and pushing its foes deep into the soil, and down and down they fall until the scales of the earth reach a steady balance.

_13) Gild_

The royal gene pool reveals eyes of gold, but it does not mean it is pure; it is more like pyrite, a stone of deception and greed.

_14) Groin_

The first time the two royals shared a bed together, Ozai did not make love to his daughter, he made war, blood spilling from her groin to prove it.

_15) Hopscotch_

Protecting her father was merely a game for the princess, a game so full of pride that she looked upon momentary weakness with a smile.

_16) Hygiene_

When Azula's lips met Ozai's, it was as if all the purities left her being, sprouting into the infertile soil beneath her feet.

_17) Incense_

The smell of burning, rotting flesh was invigorating, intoxicating, orgasmic; it was something even the Firelord learned to respect.

_18) Intermarry_

Even though each was born in fire, it was safe to say that in flight, a Phoenix and a Dragon do not mix.

_19) Janitor_

The heavyset man made his rounds only at dusk, marking the end of another wasted day in this squalid prison.

_20) Jugular_

Fire, chaotic and deadly, has a sort of lust to it; a lust for blood fueled by the breath seeped from the lips.

_21) Kennel_

Azula is connected to her father by a leash of supple thread and although it is invisible to the naked eye, the bind is everlasting.

_22) Kinship_

From the moment Ozai held his second child in his arms, he desired a need to conquer her spirit, and mold her into the woman of some erotic pleasure, the woman of fire.

_23) Lavender_

The flowers that blossomed so magnificently died the moment Ozai entered the very essence of her being; poisoned by the deadly honey that mingled between her shaking legs.

_24) Literate_

Azula was a genius of literature and history, but above that, she was the genius –the prodigy –of the blue flame.

_25) Meretricious_

Behind closed doors, she was a gorgeous goddess of fire, revealing masterfully crafted physical gifts that brought pleasure only to her father.

_26) Miscreant_

In the solitude of her chambers, underneath the full moon, she prayed for righteousness, prayed for her father's evil eyes to disappear from memory.

_27) Nepotism_

Azulon favored his first born, but the tradition of leadership was to be broken by a twist in destiny and fate.

_28) Newborn_

In her own arms, Azula held the product of her selfish sins, the product of incest: a child innocent by flesh, but damned by blood.

_29) Orotund_

Hidden behind the echoes of his voice that reverberate off of the walls is the reality of turmoil: the conception of a monster.

_30) Oxygen_

Feeling the heat of Ozai's breath upon her lips, Azula only wished that the breath of fire really could save her life.

_31) Peignoir_

Ozai scotched all his daughter's clothes, for it was what was underneath them that mattered most, for beauty was indeed only skin-deep in the eyes of a man.

_32) Poker_

When shadows dance ominously by the fire and sparks lick and nuzzle her flawless skin, Azula takes her father's cold hand –she gambles her life to him, a price completely irreversible.

_33) Qualm_

Only after a pang of conscience, a twinge in her heart, did the princess realize that pride was indeed the source of all her shame.

_34) Quasar_

It was a light of pure blue; a light that numbed his skin and cut his connection to the sun, his greatest ally.

_36) Reptile_

The Blue Dragon is a beast of no heart and the coldest blood: frozen –lifeless.

_35) Ruby_

Azula is torn between the roles as a prodigy and a monster and one question remains in her bloodshot eyes: why cut a perfect gem?

_37) Solemnity_

Clad in solemn white, the Fire Nation can only mourn over the reign of Firelord Ozai.

_38) Subjugate_

By nightfall, Azula finds herself being punished for strength, begging and pleading for a nonexistent forgiveness.

_39) Teethe_

In such a short duration of time, Azula was ready to move on to human massacre; this was a war-torn world that needed a humble guide to lead it to vital conquer.

_40) Tipple_

With bottles of sake clouding his judgment, Phoenix King Ozai was incredibly abusive and he took it all out on the one being that ever respected him, the one being that ever loved him: his daughter –his wife.

_41) Uninhibited_

After surrendering herself on Ember Island, Azula vowed to never do it again, but in just a few months, she fell in love for a second time –fell in love with greed, pleasure, and the appetite for her father's throne.

_42) Uterus_

Ozai's hands rubbed and caressed his pregnant daughter's swollen abdomen, but gentle as the motion was on the outside, the inside was oozing with sly undertones –pride and accomplishment meant only for himself.

_43) Vex_

Games are played with the sole intention of a reward, not a punishment and her father genuinely agreed, for he was always right.

_44) Vixen_

She slipped and slithered through the grapevine and brainwashed all those she touched –she was poison: the spawn of great evil in the unbalanced world.

_45) Waspish_

Neither saw any contact from one another, but it is as if they were mirror images: two tattered, bad-tempered souls that only wished for the last drumming heartbeat.

_46) Whirligig_

Azula was a toy herself: stuffed to oblivion with clots that blocked blood and even simple emotions from ever reaching her dying heart.

_47) Yelp_

Ozai's ears pricked at her unsteady gasps, her aroused moans, and her scream of finality: the symbol of the intended climax.

_48) Yesteryear_

There perhaps was a time in her life when she was happy, but she did not recall it; her father told her to forget the past.

_49) Zaftig_

Ozai's eyes roamed; she had a body so beautiful that it reminded him of a glass sculpture: something so fragile –something meant to be broken.

_Zephyr_

In a reverie, there was a gentle and soothing breeze; one that would carry her away from all her troublesome burdens.


End file.
